Astral Matters
by Wind Chime
Summary: The sisters face new problems as they fight their own sister's astral body
1. Problems

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
A blue light appeared in the living room where the Charmed Ones are having a demon-free quality   
time watching tv and talking about the day's experience. "Leo" Prue was surprised. "What brought you here,   
honey?" Piper asked. "Want some popcorn?" Phoebe said. "I need to warn you about somethin' Leo told them in a   
fast way and scared. As Prue was about to ask "What?" to Leo the door opened with a BOOM!  
  
A lady wearing a white dress stoop infront of them. "Who the hell are you!?" Piper asked angrily.  
"Good question. Who the hell. Well looks like you know me already. "Leo Is that..."Prue asked. "That's what I'm   
trying to tell you about." Leo explained. The lady demon lifted up her hand and a white ball appeared and she   
threw it to Piper. Piper froze the white ball and prue waved her hand and threw the ball back to the demoness.   
As soon as the ball hit the demoness a white light appeared around her and Prue was thrown to the wall.  
  
"We've got to get outta here" Leo told them. Piper froze the demoness, and the white light appeared   
again and Piper froze herself instead. "Piper!" Phoebe shouted. Phoebe kicked the demoness and the demoness came   
flying outside the door. Phoebe closed the door and Prue astral projected outside as Leo shouted "No!" and saw that   
it was dark outside. She looked at her clock and saw that it was just 10:00 am. She noticed that the clouds were   
reddish. The demoness threw a red ball to Prue but before Prue could toss away the ball the ball expanded and sucked   
astral Prue inside.   
  
  
Note:  
Please read and review so I could write the next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Dark Godess

Chapter 2  
  
Note: the reason why Leo shouted "No" is because he knew that astral Prue will  
get sucked into another dimension.  
  
  
"Leo, why didn't you tell us that astral Prue is in danger?" Piper asked angrily.   
"I was trying to tell you but the demoness got here earlier than I thought." Leo answered back.   
"By the way who is that demoness?" Phoebe asked. "She's the Demoness of the Astral Plane."   
Leo said. "You mean that the Astral Plane is full of evil?" Prue asked. "Yes... I mean the  
Lower Plane. See, the Astral plane is divided into parts. the Lower, Middle and the Higher  
Plane. The Lower is composed of pure evil, the middle is the battle field of good and evil,  
and the Higher is composed of your astral bodies & pure magick which is protecting your astral  
bodies, keeping your astral selves from being reached by the Demoness." Leo explained. "Well,   
I'm just gonna go to the kitchen and get myself a cup of coffee." Prue said. "And I'm gonna go   
check the Book of Shadows" Phoebe said.  
  
As Prue was drinking her coffee someone hit her at the back leaving her unconscious.  
  
"Found something?" Piper asked as Prue walked into the attic. "Yup, and I've got some   
really bad news." Phoebe told them in a worried way. "What?" Leo asked. "The Draxia, the demoness   
we've faced earlier, is turning astral bodies which she has caught into evil. She uses her evil   
powers on them and makes turn against their physical bodies. Which means..." "Which means she'll  
attack here anytime now." Prue continued. "How'd you know that Prue?" Piper asked. "Of course I   
know." Prue replied. Then Leo noticed her eyes glow red for a second. "Get away from her" Leo told   
them as he pulls the two sisters away from Prue. "Why?" Piper asked when suddenly Prue waved her   
hand and sent the three flying to the wall. 'She's not the true Prue." Phoebe said. "How'd you   
get here." Piper asked. "Like this" she blinked and was transported to the back of Leo. Leo moved   
away from her. "How'd she do that? She's just an astral body." Phoebe asked. "The Draxia must've   
granted her powers. We must be careful. We still don't know what other powers the Draxia granted   
her." Leo told them  
  
Prue woke up and saw herself in front of the demoness they faced. "Oh you're awake already.  
Welcome to my kingdom where you will find demons and evil beings flock together. And I am Draxia   
your worst nightmare." The Draxia told her with an evil grin. "Where am I?" Prue asked. "Well   
first of all your astral body is there back in your manor attacking your sisters or for short,   
having fun." The Draxia told her. "My astral body doesn't have any power. She cannot harm my sisters   
especially when there's a whitelighter around." Prue told the Draxia. "Oh, but she has. I've granted   
her powers that you never had." "What do you mean?" Prue asked. "I've granted her blinking, the   
element fire and yours telekinesis which is 5x stronger than your present power." the Draxia told her.  
  
Astral Prue threw a ball of fire on Piper. Piper froze it. Leo orbed at the back of astral   
Prue. Astral Prue blinked at the back of Leo and kicked him with a touch telekinesis sending Leo flying   
to thewall. Phoebe attacked her with kicks and punches so fast that astral Prue found it hard to block   
her attacks. Piper threw a vase at her which she managed to toss away to Leo. Leo used his power to   
break the vase before it hits him. Astral Prue waved her hand at Phoebe. Before Phoebe was about to hit   
the wall she used her power to fly and flew to the opposite direction. Phoebe attacked her with a flying   
kick. As astral Prue hit the wall tired & exhausted she blinked back to the lower astral plane.  
  
Prue waved her hand on the Draxia. The Draxia flew to the wall which suddenly became a couch and  
her leaving her uninjured. "We've doing this many times. Can't you understand that you can't harm me when  
I'm in my kingdom or in your world?" the Draxia explained. "So you mean your immortal?" asked Prue. "Um...  
Yes." the Draxia said as she threw a white glowing ball on Prue. Prue tossed it back with her power. as   
soon as the ball hit the Draxia she glowed white and instead of her Prue came flying to the wall. "How come  
your energy ball is colored white while your soul is as black as night?" Prue asked angrily. "Well, I used it  
on good witches for their powers to backfire on them. Remember your sister? She froze me but instead she froze  
herself. Ohh, what a happy site that was" she told her with an evil happy grin. "Ok, the show's over. Guards!  
take this witch. I'm sick and tired of her face already." the Draxia smiled at her. Two demon soldiers  
appeared at her side and a chain magically appeared around her hands. "See you another day" the Draxia said.  
"There is no day here in your dark cold world". Prue replied. The Draxia just grinned.  



End file.
